The nervous system of the American cockroach provides a useful model for studies of neural regeneration and blood-brain ionic homeostasis. Like the vertebrate spinal cord, the cockroach nerve cord is isolated by the equivalent of a blood brain barrier; however, unlike the vertebrate system, the cockroach nerve cord readily regenerates following injury, regaining much of its original morphology and function. Since endogenous currents are frequently associated with developing systems, they may be associated with the regenerative response. We utilized the unique facilities available at the Biocurrents Research Center to undertake an investigation of ion fluxes during the early stages of sealing and regeneration following injury in the very tractable cockroach nervous system. A very high potassium efflux was measured immediately following wounding of the isolated nerve cord. The efflux declined rapidly and, within half an hour, stabilized at a much lower level. Other ionic currents were briefly investigated. Ionic fluxes throughout the regenerative response will be the subject of future investigation.